


Check Before You Send

by yourbodyinstead



Category: Austin & Ally
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourbodyinstead/pseuds/yourbodyinstead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ally has liked Austin for a long time. She is stressing about this, she wants to tell him but doesn't have the guts. What happens when she accidentally sends Austin a text about her feelings towards him when it was meant to go to Trish?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check Before You Send

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the characters. This is my written work and the plot is mine. I have posted this on fanfiction.net
> 
> I know this isn't the best but give it a chance anyway. This is from three years ago

Ally POV

I had no idea what to do. I mean, I don’t want to ruin our friendship but I can’t help but fall more in love with him every time I see him. Trish says that I should just go up to him and say I love him but I am not as strong as her, and I hate rejection. He is my best friend and anyway, he is dating Kira Starr. She is an incredible person and is extremely nice, but I hate her for the fact that she has Austin and I don’t. So here I am sitting in Sonic Boom waiting for Austin to come back from a date with Kira. It really upsets me. He always goes on about how awesome the date was and how perfect Kira is. I love him but it makes me want to punch him. I have always dreamt that maybe just maybe he feels the same way about me. Like that would ever happen. I decided to text Trish since she always knows how to cheer me up.  
(Over text) 

'Gosh, I can’t do this anymore. I mean I fall in love with him more and more each time I see him. Why can’t this be simple and he love me back?' 'Who?'

'You know who, Austin? Have you forgotten who I have been talking about for the past month?'

'Ally, I think that you should take a look at who you are texting.'/p>

I read the text confused but just shrugged. I looked at who I was texting and started to hyperventilate. How could I be so stupid?! I was texting AUSTIN! Well isn’t this just great. He probably thinks that I am some creep. I wish I could dig a hole, crawl in it and stay in there. What do I do now? I won’t ever be able to look at him the same way. Than again, maybe he won’t ever want to see me again.

'Sorry, must have gotten the wrong number. Bye'

I was pacing back and forth, not knowing what to do. Maybe, we can get past this and forget this ever happened. Yeah… probably not. My phone went off, I dreaded looking at it.

'We need to talk.'

Those are the four words that nobody wants to hear or in my case, read. He probably wants to tell me that we are no longer friends and that I should lose his number and never talk to him again. 

A few hours later

So here I am, sitting in the practice room all alone. I had contacted Trish a couple hours ago telling her what happened with Austin. She thought it was hilarious which did not help my situation.

Flashback  
RING… RING… “Hello?”  
“Hey Trish, it’s Ally.”  
“Hey, so what’s happening”  
“Austin found out”  
“Really? How?!”  
“I meant to text you and accidently texted him.” I than hear laughter coming from the other end. “Trish! This is serious, he says that we need to talk.”  
“Ally, for all you know he feels the same way.”  
“Yeah and pigs fly!”  
“Calm down. I am sure that everything will be fine. Anyway my break was over a half hour ago. Bye Ally! Tell me how it goes!”  
“Bye Trish”  
End of Flashback

I am so nervous, Austin probably won’t be coming tonight so I should be okay. I am just waiting for Trish since she should be here soon. Her shift ended not to long ago and we are having a girls night out. I was playing on the piano when I hear a knock on the door. Me being the idiot that I am didn’t check who it was before I answered it.

“Man, Trish I freaking out about this Austin th…” I interrupted myself when I saw who was leaning against the door frame. Of course, it had to be the one and only Austin himself. Why is he smirking?

“Well you shouldn’t be nervous at all.” He took a step closer and I took a step back. This went on until I felt my back hit a wall. Austin now hovered above me.

“Uhh…” I stared at him completely dumbfounded and not knowing what to say.  
No words were spoken for a couple minutes when I decided to break the silence.  
“Austin I am really sorry about that text. It was meant to go to Trish. I have liked you for a long time and I might even love you. I know that you and Kira are together so if you want me out of your life I am completely underst-“ I got cut off by pair of soft lips on mine. I was too shocked to kiss back but on instinct did after I was caught up and wrapped my arms around his neck. After a few minutes, he broke the kiss. He leaned his forehead against mine and stared into my eyes.

“I feel the same way. Me and Kira broke up after I got that text. I want to be with you. So, will you be my mine Ally Dawson?”

To shocked to say anything, I just nodded. This really was a dream come true. He pulled me in for another kiss. We were so into it that we didn’t hear the door open but we didn’t really care. The person left anyways.

Trish’s POV

I walked into the practice room and saw Austin and Ally kissing. They really are the cutest couple. I smirked and left the room. Ally and I can do this another night.


End file.
